Lilly's Dreams
by Lupus777
Summary: Lilly is a normal girl, she thought. But when she discovers a whole new world, nothing is what it seems to be!
1. Chapter I

'Oh my! I'll never finish my homework!' Lilly cried. Her dark brown hair was covering her face because she was trying to concentrate. She tried to make her homework the whole afternoon but she just couldn't find the concentration for it. She was thinking about the game all the time! Well, it wasn't that strange… the whole school was talking about it! The reason Lilly loved the game was because it was the only topic she could start about on school. She wasn't that populair.. And of cource you can be someone else. You are judged by your skills not on your looks. (most of the time) So the game was link to between everyone on her school. The game was called Runescape. RS was full of magic and adventure, everything a teenager want's. Play a mighty magican, archer or warrior. The only problem was that in the city where Lilly lived the internet was very slow and unpreditable. But if the conditions were good the whole school played. 'Well I can always do my homework another time…" Lilly said and she did the books back in her backpack. She lifted the bag on her shoulder and went to her bedroom. She threw her bag in the corner of her room. "Let's have a look, who is on today?' Woah! One..three..seven..twelve..twenty..almost her whole friend list was yellow and green coloured. Debbie, her best friend, was on too.

_II Mag3rzzz II: Hey Debbie!_

_D3b-bi3: Oh hey Lilly_

_II Mag3rzzz II: How are ya and where are ya? Can't remember how you _

_looked like.. what's your level atm?_

_D3b-bi3: I'm fine how are you? I'm in the fairies cave, it's wonderfull! Lvl 86_

_II Mag3rzzz II__: OMG! Whats that?_

_D3b-bi3: what? What do you mean?_

…_Several minutes past…_

_D3b-bi3: Lilly? I see your still on!_

But there was no responce. Because there was nobody to receive the responce. Non of the kids could cause they were all gone. Vanished.. all..

'Where am I?' Lilly opend her emerald green eyes. She certainly fainted or something.

But she didn't reconize her environment at all. She was in a forest, on a open space. But she was not alone. Next to her she saw Debbie laying on the ground, and a few meters away, much more children she knew from school. Slowly other kids began to wake up. And panic growed. But Lilly wasn't in panic at all. Oh no..not in panic, but she was shocked! Now she did reconize the envionment. 'Unbelievable…!' she said softley to herself. 'Err, Debbie?'

'Do you reconize this place to?' 'What are you talking about, I'd never-' and then she did. 'Oh my! It can't be! Impossible!'

Runescape…how can it be..It has to be a dream..or maybe a nightmare? How can they be in an online game?


	2. Chapter II

**Hey!! Here is more!!**

Meanwhile the panic grows. People began to scream and cry.

Lilly has always been that shy and 'normal' girl. But now she had the feeling that this was her chance. And she was the only one that wasn't screaming. She feld like she was reasponsable.

'Silence!!' She shouted. And it was. 'I understand it is confusing and scary but we have to be calm.' If we don't we will never survive this' she sighed.

'Has anybody any idea of the time?'

'Yea, it's one o'clock.' Someone said. 'Ok now lis-' she couldn't finish the sense somone had a real panic-attack. A girl that suppost to be very populair and big-mouthed was no crying and begging to just have a bad dream.

'SILENCE!!!' Lilly shouted. All be quiet, I have a plan.

'If we want to get out of whatever this is, we need to work together. Because if we do nothing we will never get out of here.' Lilly sighed. She could barely understand it herself. And that feeling to have to care for the group…

She feld responceable for some reason. She didn't understand why, she just knew she had to lead these people. Meanwhile there was a disscusion going in the group. Lilly couldn't believe her eyes. 'Hey! What are you doing??'

'I'm so sorry Lilly, Debbie said, but they, she pointed to the other 'group', don't want to listen to you.' Why not? Why wont you? She asked them. 'We think we do better stay here and wait untill they come to save us.' Said Mark, the biggest bully of the class. ' how big is the chance you think that they 'll find us here!?' lilly shouted. She began to be very angry. 'If they know we're here..' Debbie added. 'It doesn't matter!' This is our best chance! Mark said looking around him for support. More and more people from 'his' group began to schout that he was right and they had to stay there. Lilly took leading again in the disscusion and said; 'Look, I think that the chance we will be saved is very very little,we do better look around here and look of there is a solution to get out.' Debbie nodded approvingly. Letting her blond ponytail dance. 'Well ok, Mark shouted to get above the murmuring, then we split up!'

**Next chap is comming..**


	3. Chapter III

**And here it is! I know it did took a while but i was a bit busy with other things..**

Lilly feld like she was beaten. How can he say that? I mean, everyone knows that's the worst thing to do, right? 'Nice start Lilly!'she thought.

The group did split up and each went their way. Lilly went with 'her group' into the forest to look for a way out or a village. And Mark with his group stayed in the forest to wait for help.

The light was fading and it was about to get dark. 'There has to be something!' Lilly said. She was desprate because they were still in the forest and it was becomming pretty dark now.

But suddenly someone shouted: 'There! I see smoke!' lilly's head shot up and her eyes were looking for the smoke, and yes there was! 'Come on! Let's look for the source!' She shouted.

And they all ran down to look for it.

But wen they reached it they were very disappointed, because it was just a litte hut and not a village, were they hoped for. 'Oh no!' and again the group was losing trust in Lilly as a leader. 'Well, it's better than nothing, right?' she said lookin to the stone and wooden hut, it was a very old and creaky little house, maybe big enough for one person. Not somthing for about 15 people. She tough that if they don't find anything better soon, she will get a panic attack! She walked towards the door and knocked. Knock..knock..knock.. Hello? Anybody home? but no responce. Lilly sighed. Hey lil! Just leave it we're going further! Debbie said. She was about to walk away from the door when she heard a voice like the wind that said: 'Only those with the ancient noble blood may enter.'

'Lilly? What's wrong?' debbie said walking towards her. 'Hey, come on we're leaving, are you comming with us?' 'Didn't you heard that? Lilly said, still staring at the old hut. 'heard what? Lilly are you ok? Debbie said. She sounded worried. Yes, yes i am but i heard a voice.

Oh, what did it say than? Debbie said with a little sceptical voice.

'Only those with the ancient noble blood may enter, it said.'. hm, what does that mean? Debbie said. Maybe it was more intresting than she thought. 'I don't know but i want to find out, we are staying here. Tell them to set up the camp.' Lilly said still thinking. What camp? Debbie said indignant. 'Just make something..'

Just make somthing she says..! Debbie sighed come on people! We are staying here tonight!

**I hope you enjoyed it! the next chapter we 'll see some magic ánd why i did put this story in the category Runescape! **


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV is here! I know all the chapters arn't that long but i'll add more chapters.**

**And in this chapter you 'll read why this story belongs to the category Runescape.**

**Oh and i don't own any of the rights of Runescape, it al belongs to Jagex. Just in case you didn't know that! ;)**

But Lilly couldn't let it go. Maybe it was just a illusion, because she was just very tired. But if it was why was she the only one wit illusions, everyone was tired. In the middle of the night she decided to go to the old hut again. Everyone was asleep so she crept softly to the hut. 'hello?' she whispered, standing close to the hut's front door. 'Hello? Hello?' she said again.

'Come in my dear' Lilly froze. It was the same voice she heard that afternoon! She opened the door. it was obvious a old door, cause it opened with a loud crack. She looked back to see of everyone was still asleep and they were. Than she steped in. It was a very dark room with a few candles for light. There were much wooden, old funiture and there was a kettle above the fire. She realized that the fumes from whatever was boiling in the kettle, were purple. 'Hello? Where are you?' she said, looking around in the dark room. Than she saw it. it was a very old female, she didn't know how old but she thought she had to be at least 70 or 80 years old. The female was walking towards her, one had empty and in her other had a walking stick. 'Finey my dear..i can meet you.' She said. Her voice was very weak. 'Meet me? Why you wanted to meet me?' Lilly asked, getting more curious every minute. 'Please sit down, I will try to explaine.'

Lilly took a stool and sat down. 'Ok, please explain..'

'I have waited almost my whole life to see you. I tink you haven't noticed it but outside this forest is nothing more than war and chaos. The Gods of This land are in state of war to, and that reflects back on the people. And as the legend goes, only a person with te powers of both the great Gods and the courage of a warrior could end this war.'

'Well, err, ok..' but wat has this to do with me?' 'Don't you understand? You are the daughter or prince Zalar, son of Zamorak himself and Saira daughter of our well- known Saradomin!'

**I will explain this all in the next chapter! I hope you like it. Reviews with tips or idea's are always welcome!**

**And yes i know it's small!**


	5. Chapter V

Let my explain…

She must be joking or something. How can she be the daughter of two online-game characters? 'But, how?' Lilly asked, she was so confused but curious to.

'Let my start at the beginning of this all..

My name is Maya, I was the queen's right-hand. I have known her very well.

She lived in a world full of magic and peace. It was wonderfull! Life was easy and people lived in peace with nature. I think there is still a village that looks like it..ehm..Taverly i think.

But when she was 19 she still had not find a man so her parents start looking for one.

One after another prince came to the castle to see her but she didn't like one of them. Her father was losing patience and forced her to marry a prince from the Kingdom of Asgarnia. She didn't liked him at all and in a wave of sadness,anger and despair she ran into the forest and shouted she will never come back if he had to marry that 'frog with a crown',as she called him. That is where she met your father. He, as son of the god of chaos and evil, was hunting and saved her from being attacked by a grizzly bear. Of course they did immediately fall in love. Saira directly asked her father if she may marry Zalar.

But as everyone knows Saradomin is good, Zamorak is bad and so saradomin refuced to let his dauther marry a man from such evil nature. he wasn't realy bad, but Saradomin didn't know that.' They fled together to the Wilderness. Because the wer childeren of gods they where half god, half human. They build a house and began a life together. After two months your mother became pregnant of you. But when the news arrived by Saradomin and Zamorak they started a war against each other they didn't wanted a mix of both and were perpared to even kill ther own granddaughter. Of cource Zalar and Saira did everything to protect you and did send you, with there godly powers, to another demention, were you was adopted by your current parents.'

'But what did happend to them?' Lilly immediately asked when Maya was done talking.

They both died. It was a punishment becouse the did love each other and created you, a powerfull mix of both good and evil.

'So, why does a computer game looks exactly like this world?' lilly asked, full of curiousity. 'Ehm, what is a comuter game?' Maya asked. 'Oh never mind it. but why am i here and why are the others here?'

**Hehe awnser in next chapter! Hope you enjoy the story, I do not own runscape it all belongs to jagex!!**

**Reviews always welcome!!**


	6. Chapter VI

**The adventure continues…**

'Well the prophecy says that the daughter will come back at age 15 with an army of mighty warriors, mages and archers.' Maya said thinking. So i should have a army? She thought of the people outside, maybe a army of helpless young teens, but not a mighty army like Maya said...

'But if i am a mighty half-god, why didn't i notice that?' Lilly asked. 'Well actually i don't know, maybe it doesn't work outside this demention..' Maya awnserd.

'But it's time to teach you some magic, maybe you have to talk first to your people?'

'Yes thats a good idea, but what's the time now? It was night when i entered your house.'

'Just some later in the morning, why?' Maya said. Well I didn't tell them I was going to you, so they can be worried.' Lilly said. That you'd better go outside and tell them your ok! Maya said laughing.

She went outside but saw nobody. 'Where is everyone?' she said. 'Maybe they are looking for you. This is a good moment for your first magic lesson: aura's. as a witch, yes you are, you're able to search aura's. So it has to be no problem to find your friends.' Maya told Lilly.

'But how do I do that?' 'First concentrate on one person, the one you know the best of all. Try to feel the presence of that person. You've got it?' 'I'm trying, but it's very difficult.' Lilly said, concentraiting hard on Debbie. 'I know my dear but the other option is seaching the whole forest…'

…Some minutes later…

I think I've found them! Lilly shouted. 'You have?" Maya asked.

Yes, they have to be somewere their. She pointed to the west. 'Are you sure?' Maya asked Lilly. 'Yes i know they are. I'm going to seach for them.' Lilly said.

She ran through the forest looking for her lost classmates. Than she heard it.

"No stop! Help! What is that thing!? AAAH!! Help Help!!"

It where her classmates! But what was going on? Lilly ran to the sound. She ran down the hill where she was standing on and ran as hard as she could. When she reach the source of the sound she saw a enormous dragon. A steel dragon. It was attacking her clasmates with fire and brutal power. She stand frozen looking down at the terrible sight. She didn't know what to do. Out of nowhere she heard Maya's voice: 'Lilly! If you want to help them you have to believe in yourself!' 'believe in myself? Lilly thought. 'Is that the only thing I have to do?'

'Oh, No, my dear you also have to lift your magical force. Your magic now is very weak. But if you beat that dragon, you may receive the dragon's power.'

'But that is fantastic! But how will i do it..?' Lilly thought.

Maya whispered: remember that you arn't the only one with talents...your clasmates-' 'Have to powers...Lilly thought not letting Maya finish her sence, of course not the same powers, but they may be not just normal teenagers..'

Right my dear..you're getting it. Well, I think its a good moment to help them, right?'

…**:::REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME:::…**


	7. Chapter VII

**Let's continue with a..hm..a fight?**

'Lilly!' Debbie shouted, running towards her. 'Do you have seen that thing!?'

'Oh yes, sure I have.' Lilly said remarkeble calm. 'Debbie… I've got somting for you.'

Lilly sounded very secretly. 'What? There is a dragon frying our classmates, and you are giving my a present?' Debbie said confused. 'Yes' Lilly said and she took something from the ground. 'Here.'

'What do i have to do with a bow? said Debbie ' Oh',yes, sorry, here are some arrows.' Lilly said. 'I can't shoot with this! I never did before!' Debbie said, giving the bow and the arrows back to Lilly. But i know you can! Look, everyone here has a gift somthing from this demention. And you are an archer! Debbie looked still confused. We don't have much time!!

If you try to hit between the steel plates of the dragon you may hit it!

Well, ok, but i'm still confused about this all... Debbie said. Debbie aimed her arrow at the dragon..and shot. The arrow almost hitt his target but just missed. Come on try another one!

OK OK!!! Oh sorry… Debbie took another arrow from Lilly and aimed again on the same spot. This time she hit the dragon right between the steel plates. The girls both where very happy but the dragon was less happier.. it was more angry than it was before. It turned his head right at them and they looked in his big, mean, red eyes. Debbie? Yes?

RUN!!!!!

Aaaaaaahhh! The dragon looked at the girls, who where bothe running in the opposite directions. The steel plated dragon thoughed for a moment and than chose Lilly.

Lilly was running for her life, but wen she heard big loud footsteps behind her she quickley looked back. She saw the dragon. Why always me!? She screamed inside her head.

Maya! Maya! She tought trying to make contact with her, but no responce. FINE! She tought.

But when she was thinking yhe didnt notice the big branch on the ground and stumbled.

Aaah! She fell realy hard on the ground and she fell an awful pain going trough her right leg.

Well, this is it.. i am going to die.. her in a forest in an other demention. Killed by a steel dragon. Nice.. she tought

She waited for her dead.. why did it took so long? Than she did realize she didn't feld the warm stinky breath of the dragon in her neck anymore. She turned around and didn't believe what she saw.

It was Johnnie fighting the dragon!! Thát was realy unexpected! Johnnie was always a quiet boy, not that he didn't had friends, he did had friends. He just wasn't that populiar. That's why you shouldn't expect such an heroic act from him. Johnnie! Lilly said suprised.

Please..run! johnnie said still trying to protect her. What..why..

RUN! This time she did what he said and ran for her life. When she was far enough she tough about how he could have a sword (yes he had..how else would you fight a dragon, bare handed?) and other stuff. Than she saw maya a couple of meters away from her. She gave everybody bows, magical staffs, swords and other stuff.

**Hehe.. maybe her life isn't that grey.. her life may be colored… with the color of love…**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Well that did took a while… but here is it…enjoy!**

She ran into Maya. 'What? Why?' Lilly asked confused. "When i said it's time to help them, i didn't mean you've to do it yourself." Maya said with a smile. "Ehm right.. I am so confused right now.." Lilly thought. "There is no time for being confused, my dear. There is still a very angry reptile to slay."

"Yes you're right. Let's get back." Lilly quickly walked back to the center op the open space.

Maya had given her some magical equipment. It was designed to inprove her magical skills.

She could feel the powerfull energy running through her body. "Brilliant!" She muttered.

Now i'm ready for the fight! Lilly thought. She was thinking of a spell she saw in the game but would it work now? 'Well why not try it?' she tried and was thinking that she was doing the spell Earth Blast. She feld energy running to her hands and her hads were warming up very quickley. "I'm am doing magic! I'm doing MAGIC!" Lilly thought. She could make a dance from happieness but than again she saw that big dragon and she concentrated again.

She lost the feeling of heat in her hands and she tried it again. With success. She fired the spell…and it hit the dragon! But not hard… she needed an other, stronger spell! But which one? Hm.. ofcourse! Fire wave! She concentrated on it and again she feld her hands getting warm and she fired the spell. It did hit the dragon again but much harder this time. The dragon growled and was getting more angry every minute. But nobody with melee could hit the dragon, because it was moving to much. Lilly saw this. 'Lilly!" Debbie called her. "Lilly! Do you think you can freeze the dragon?' She shouted. 'I don't know! But i'll try! Lilly shouted back. 'Freeze…Freeze…How do i- ofcourse! Ice rush!' She thought of the spell. She saw the dragon freeze for a couple of minutes in her head. This time her hands did not get warm but cold. Like they were frozen. That force in her hands was building up, getting colder and colder, stronger and stronger. When it was on it's peak she opend her eyes and let the force go. She saw the dragon freeze. But five seconds later it was moving again, sweeping it's tail and growling again. 'Maybe i should try Ice Barrage,to keep it still a little longer.' And she did. This time the dragon seem to do a silent scream of pain but he was frozen. Everyone started to attack again, with succes. Lilly repeated the spell a couple of times. She saw the dragon getting weaker and weaker and decided to give him the final blow. She casted ice barrage again and after that she did the spells wind, water, earth and fire surge. The dragon growed his last breath and fell down. And so did Lilly. Maya and Debbie ran to her. 'Lilly!' Debbie screamed. 'Be calm my child, she has just fainted. She is now absorbing the dragon's power.' When Maya was talking to Debbie, Johnny was watching them from a distance. But he was looking at Lilly, not at Maya or Debbie. When he saw she was still breathing he turned around and he almost bumped almost on Benjamin. 'What were you doing? Oh..eh..nothing.' Johnny said stroking his hand trough his dark brown hair. 'Ehm, how is the dragon?' He said quickely. 'Dead.' benjamin said looking at Johnny, his eyes full of questions. 'Is there something wrong, Ben?' 'Eh…no, never mind.' Benjamin said to his friend.

**Sure never mind! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! ;-) **


	9. Chapter IX

**A little one…but not bad! ( i hope ;) )**

**I hope I dont disappoint anyone..?**

Lilly stood in her room, looking around her. Not knowing what happend. 'Wait! I remember.. i was dreaming.' And when she walked to the corner of the room, to her mirror, she saw she was wearing her pajamas. She ran down the stairs. 'Mom! Listen! I had such a weird dream! I was stuck in a computer game. And you was not my real mother, and dad was not my real father. And I could use magic and i defeated a dragon..well not me alone, but all my classmates were there to and-' she had to take a breath. When Lilly was telling all her adventures to her mom, her mom did not responded on her, she continued cutting the food. 'Mom? Did you heared me?' Lilly asked her mother. 'Of course i did lilly. Why were i not your real mother in your dream, dear?' 'I don't know… i do not make dreams.' Lilly answered.

'You sounded like you loved the dream.. are you unhappy with your parents? With me?'

'No, of course not!' Lilly said. She was getting scared. Not because of what her mother asked her, but on the way she asked her. Her voice droped and she was chopping the food harder than you should do normaly. 'Well why are you happy than?' Her mother asked her, again with a sweet but almost growling voice. 'I-I don't know, the magic, the adventure, it all seem to be so beautiful.' Lilly said with a shiffer in every word. Her mother turned around. Her face contorted with rage, the big knife in her hand. But suddenly her mother started to change, scales were growing out of her skin and her jaw was getting longer and wider. Lilly backed away back and bumped against the kitchen table. She ran through the backdoor, into the garden. To her horror it was filled with graves, some closed, some still open. She saw her classmates standing between the graves, starring at her. Debbie stepped forwards. Her skin was a little bit green and her hair and body was covered in dirt. She walked a little bit lame and opened her mouth. 'Lilly… why did you left us… now we have to follow the dragon. He's our king now…'

She was shocked, because Johnny stepped forward to. 'It's a shame lil', i realy liked you. But your arn't one of us anymore. Join us, and get to..know me better..?' he said it on a way which ran a shiffer down Lilly's spine. Everybody started to whisper: 'join us…join us.' And every second she watched the horror, they were saying it harder. 'What do i have to do?' Lilly thought. They were yelling at her; 'Join us! Join us!' Debbie looked at her with a sad look. Johnny smiled at her at a very weird ran to the gardens' gate. 'Open! Open please!'

She begged. But it was locked. 'Shit! Why is it locked right now!' She felt a ice cold hand on her shoulder. 'AAAAHHHH!' She screamed. As she turned around shocked.

**What will happen next? You'll see it in the next chapter (obviously..)**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	10. Chapter X

**I hope you'll enjoy this new chaper! Reviews are welcome!**

That's when she woke up, screaming. She opened her eyes shocked, and looked around scared and confused. 'What, where, who? She asked confused. 'Calm down.' Maya said. You are safe.

Lilly turned her head and looked around her. she saw she was in a tent or something. It was blue and it looked like it was pulsating. She was realy safe and relaxed a bit.'Where am I?'

She asked Maya. 'We are on the same spot where the dragon has been killed. I've made this tent from surrounding water energy. You will learn this later.' Maya awnsered. Lilly sat up. now she could clearly see the body of the dead dragon from her place. 'What happend? I can only remember the dragon, dying.' 'You used to much magical power.' 'Nice... well what are we going to do now?'

'You have to learn more and so do they. She pointed at the rest of the group. 'I think that it's a good idea to go to Isafdar.' said Maya. 'But that is the land of the eleves! 'Yes I know… Is there a problem?'

No but..oh never mind. Ok. What are we going to learn there?

'Well you have to learn some nature magic. Because your mother was mastered in water and air magic, and your father in earth and fire. mix that and you have nature magic, very powerful nature magic. If the elves can teach you some magic, you will be able to do great things.'

…_Some where else in Rebellion Dreams…_

'I heard that the long lost daughter of Zalar and Saira is back here.' A unknown man said with a mockerying voice. It was an old man. His hair grey and his eyes white of cataract. The boy he was talking to looked shocked. 'WHAT!' 'That's impossible. She was send to another demention!' He thought for a minute. Going with his hands through his pitch black hair 'This is an huge threat to me. With her powers she could whipe my out completley. We have to capture her before she learns to much.' 'Maybe young prince Roman, maybe… I think that I know where they are going.' 'They?' Prince Roman shouted.

'Yes, she is with a whole group from around her age and the best friend of Saira.' 'Maya she is called.' 'Maya! I knew we had to destroy that old witch!' Roman said in fury. 'But she will see that I'm just as good as my father, Zaros!'


	11. Chapter XI

They arrived at the gates of Isafdar. 'Halt!' One of the guards shouted from above. 'Who are you and what do you want?' The other elf guard asked. 'I'm Maya, best friend of prinsses Saira. And this is Lilly; Her daughter. The other boys and girls are her friends. We want to learn from you.' 'We are can not let humans pass, we need permission for that.' 'How long would it take to get permission? Could be one day of a week.' 'Can we build up our camp here?'

'Yes, of course there is a open field a couple of meters from this gate, you can stay there. We'll send a message when we received awnser from Lord Iorwerth.' One of the guards whistled and a little creature clame up the gate's walls. It took a letter written by one of the guards. Maya saw Lilly staring at it. 'It's a pawya, little cheeky ape-like creatures. They like digging and are very fast too.' 'And very cute.' Lilly said still staring.

Some time later

'There we are.' Maya said releaved. She was old and couldn't walk all day long anymore. 'Maybe it's a good time to learn you a practical spell. You've got much of these spell but at the moment..she looked around at the boys and girls at the open field..this one will be the best to use. It's about making tents. You need to imagine the tent building up in front of you. See the materials getting together, forming a tent.' Afer a while Lilly knew how to form fires and other stuff to survive, and the camp was ready. Light was fading and it was getting darker. Everyone went to sleep.

Lilly woke up, feeling something lying on foot of her sleeping bag. When she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she saw what it was. It was a pawya, and a very cute one too. It was black and white instead of the normal yellow colours. 'Hello little thing.' She said. The pawya lifted it's head and looked at her with big curious eyes. It was clearly not adult yet. It crawled to her and sniffed her hand. Than he quickly climbed over her arm to her schoulder, where it stayed.

'So you want to come with me?' Lilly asked laughing. 'Eep!' The pawya awnsered with a high squeaking voice. 'OK than, I'll call you Rudi!' She said still smiling at the little pawya. 'How do you think of that?' It pressed it's little head to her cheek. 'Guess that's a good?'

Lilly crawled out her tent. 'What the!' She bumped her head to something. When she lifted her head to see what it was, she saw nothing. 'Hm..that's strange.' She stood up and walked to the camp fire.

Johnny walked to Lilly's tent. 'I saved her one time, could it be that she saw it? she looked very weired at me… No, that's impossible, i had my mouth closed. Maybe she saw my eyes…

I hope so she saw nothing from it… if she knew i had become a vampire she certainly wants nothing with me. Why had that stupid vampire have to bite me… just a few minutes in this place, and I have bad luck.' Johnny thought. But if had not been a vampire, he never could have saved Lilly. He had reached the entrace of her tent. Just when he would ask of she was awake she came out and bumped her head to his legs. He ran away with his new vampire-speed.

'Good morning.' Lilly said. A small group was gathered around the fire. thay mumbled something as responce. Lilly sat down next to Debbie. Than she noticed everyone staring at her. 'what…?' Than she understood. The little pawya… 'Lilly? What's that?' 'It's a young pawya. I found it sleeping in my tent. I call him Rudi. I don't know where he comes from, but if he wants to stay, he may.' She looked around the circle of kids. And again Johnny was looking weird at her. the last days he did constantly. What was that? Did I saw that right?

It looked like his eyes were fire-like for a second… no, she thought. It must have been her imagination.

Rudi started to squeak. Two seconds after he stoped another pawya showed up. He came out the hole he digged and gave a letter to Maya. He gave a little lick at her hand. Maya smiled and petted him. Than he ran back to the hole he came from and dove in it. Maya opened the letter and read it. 'We have permission to enter Isafdar.' After she said that she stood up an threw the paper in the fire. Time to go she said, and with snap of her fingers the tents were gone and the fire was out. 'We didn't ate anything.' Someone said. We'll eat when we are in Isafdar. Maya said. 'Not that I'm hungery at all..' Johnny mumbled cantankerous. 'What?' Benjamin asked. No, nothing. They walked to the gate. Maya showed the letter to the guards. After they read it, the gates of Isafdar went open and they walked in.

'Land of the elves? I expected a huge forest… not a field of earth, dust and dirt.' Benjamin said. 'You will see…' Maya awnsered. They walked for almost an hour down the path, untill they saw…

'ARE THAT WOLVES!' Everyone looked and indeed it was a pack of wolves. And they were comming their way. 'Maya, should we attack?' Lilly asked. When she was asking this, Rudi hid in her long brown hair. 'I think we don't need.' Maya walked to the front wolf, the leader of the pack, and whispered something in it's ear. The wolve gave some sort of a nod and turned around, leaving. 'What did you do?' 'I am friends with all sorts of animals. That's why I live in the forest.' Maya smiled. 'But that's not important, we need to keep moving.' After one more hour they saw some green in the distance. They began to run. 'Wow!', and, 'It's beautifull!' Are things what are whispered to each other. People stood with opened mouths looking at the wonderfull view of the Land of the Elves; Isafdar.

'OK everyone, there are much traps in here so we have to look out.' They walked through the forest and saw an open field. It was blue-green and full of mushrooms. 'Time to get some food! There are some whiteberries over there, we can eat them. But they are a bit sour.'

Everyone gathered around the bushes and began to pick the berries. When they were done eating they started walking again.

Finely they arrived at the elve camp. Lord Iorwerth came towards them. 'Maya! It feels to be just a week ago.' Lord Iorwerth said, happy to seen an old friend. 'I know Ior. But it has been at least twenty years.' 'Well I'm happy your here now.' 'But there seem to be a little problem with our other guests.' 'A problem?' Maya asked. Lilly. 'Prince Roman is after her.' 'Roman? The kid of Zaros? Than it is a problem!' Maya said worried.

'Who is this Prince Roman?' Lilly asked. 'Roman is the Son of Zaros, the fourth god of Rebellion Dreams. He has much powers and more important: he has been training from his birth.' 'But why is he after me?' Lilly asked. 'He will become king of the Wilderness and Morytania. He seems to thing that you are a threat to his kingship. Because your mother had a relation with his father but she left him for your father. She had to choose. And she took the least evil. Zamorak isn't the most evil god, keep that in mind. So he was learn to hate you.'

'Nice… an evil powerfull prince that hates me.' 'There is on good thing. He is exactly your age. You where born at the same day.' 'And that's good because..?' Lilly asked sceptic. 'If he had been older than you it had been a lot harder.' Maya said with sad smile.

**Revieuws and suggestions please!**


	12. Chapter XII

'Well I gues it's something to discuss later.' Lord Iorwerth said. Obvious trying to clam down both Lilly and Maya. 'Let's first get you all a room and some rest.' Maya nodded approvingly. They walked to some sort of crystal wall. 'Prifddinas? I thought it was closed.' 'It is.' Iorwerth said smiling. 'There is a secret fort in the middel of it, you can't see it from outside. You all will be safe there. I think Roman wouldn't try something when you're protected by such strong magic.

…_Back to our dear prince Roman…_

'Do we already know her exact location? Roman asked his teacher. 'Yes my lord.' The teacher awnsered. 'Good, where is she staying than?' 'Prifddinas, sir.' 'I have to talk with the commander of the army. Discuss rather it is a good idea to send some of our troops.' 'I don't think you need to do that, my prince. 'Roman looked with full attention at the man. 'Why not Richardson?' 'Because she isn't trained. She will be no danger.' Mr. Richardson said. 'How can't she? In the books that I've read…. she would be almost thirty!' 'Well, she isn't sir. She has to be around sixteen now.' 'Well than I could defeat her myself. That's something to look forward to!' Roman said with a smile.

Lilly got a seprate room. Maya did to, and the rest was placed in other rooms, Lilly didn't knew where. A guard showed her her room. 'We will eat in an hour, just go right, untill the end of this hallway and than you take the stairs. Than you will see the doors in front of you.' 'Ok, thank you.' 'It's my work Miss. 'The guard awnsered Lilly with a smile. Lilly stood on the balcony of her room, playing with the plans that grew there. Letting them grow a little bit. Suddenly she got a headache. 'My head!' She screamed, but nobody heard her. I have to lay down, before I will fall. She thought. That was to late, she fell down on her knees, holding her head with both her hands. She heard a soft voice saying; 'You will never win…you will never defeat ME. You are to weak… not trained. I'll see you soon'… and it was gone. Lilly felt confused. Should she tell Maya about it? No, she thought, it should have been my imagination. However, it is weird.

After they had eaten, Johnny went to his room, together with Benjamin. 'The best food I had in days!' Benjamin said. 'Yes.' Johnny said plunged in thought. 'Where are you thinking of?' 'I was just thinking, how my parents are. Should they have noticed that I'm away?' 'Yeah, I've been thinking of that to much. But there is nothing we can about it, right?' Benjamin asked his friend. 'I tink we can better get some sleep, that Lord said we'll get some training tomorrow.'

'Guess that's a good idea.' Johhny said with a smile. But Johnny was unable to sleep. This thoughts were only about one subject…Lilly. He was shocked when he heard thas she was hunted by an evil Prince. He always felt the need to protect her, just like by the dragon, but this would be way too hard! He felt helpless, he would be all the time with Lilly, trying to win her for him, but he knew it was doomed to fail. She would never even like him, certainly not now he was vampire… Sometimes he hated himself.

The next morning lilly stood up and took some clothes for her training. She was getting ready for breakfast but on that moment she got that headache again. 'Not again!' She screamed, but as the last time, nobody heard her. But this time, there was no voice. It could be that I'm getting sick… She continued with getting dressed. When they were done eating breakfast, everyone was taken for a training. This continued for months. Breakfast, training, lunch, training, supper and before they went to bed they had chores. They were set in groups of two, and Lilly and Johnny became a team. Just like Johnny wished he had two hours a day alone with Lilly. They became friends. But Lilly felt he acting suspiciously. He ate almost nothing and was in much things better than the rest. He could lift more and was much faster. She began to doubt of he was honest to her.

After seven monts of training they had to come to the mani hall. They didn't kew why but Lord Iorwerth would explain it. y

'You've trained for seven months now.' Iorwerth began. ''But now it's time for a big test. You will dropped together in a big forrest to survive there for a week. There are no tutors, just you. There are loads of animals and monsters in that forest so you will be able to test your new skills. But of course, nothing is safe. So you will have to act like a team. This will happen tomorrow. You have today to get perpared and get some stuff. Have a nice day.'' He ended. Lilly stood next to Debbie who wasn't realy happy with the news… 'So we're here, in another demention and we still have to do tests! That's so unfair… don't you think, Lill'?'' 'yea sure, but there is one good thing…' Lilly said mysterious. ''Oh yea? Debbie said skeptic.' ''No adults!'' Lilly said laughing. 'That's a good point!'' 'We just have to stay a week in the forrest.' Lilly said. 'No problem, right?'


	13. Chapter XIII

The following morning, Johnny found himself lying on grass. That instead of his bed in Prifddinas. When he looked around he saw he was ther first who woke up. He sneaked to Benjamin, who was a few meters away. 'Benjamin, wake up!' Johnny whispered. 'Please, just five minutes' Benjamin said sleepy and turned away. Obviousely thinking they were still at the fortress. 'Ben! Open your eyes and look around." 'What? Woaw!' Benjamin said when he opened his eyes and saw The trees and the morning-red sky. After a while, the others woke up too and were just as suprised as Benjamin and Johnny were. Johnny walked to Lilly who was sitting at the round and talking to Debbie with a serious face. 'Hey, are you ok?' "Yes, I'm fine.' Lilly awnsered curtly. Johnny saw she was lying and and drew a skeptical face. 'Ok…I've a headache. I had it multiple times last months, but it's worse now.' Lilly explaind.

Do you think you'll pass the test? Johnny asked concerned. 'I hope so.' Lilly said sad.

'Maybe I can make a potion for you.' 'That would be nice, Debbie.' Lilly said. 'I think we'll have to move on to another place. There is no water here and the trees arn't very well too.' 'I think that's a good idea. Could you tell them, Johnny? 'I'll help Debbie with the potion'

'That's alright. You'd better get some rest when we're there.' Johnny said to Lilly. 'Yes. Thanks for worrying about me' Lilly said with a smile. It made Johnny's heart jump.

'And what did Liiilllyy said?' Benjamin asked blinking with his eyes when Johnny returned. Johnny looked suprised at him. 'Sorry?, What did you say?' He asked. 'Oh please…Don't try to act suprised! I know that you're in love with her.' "Ok, ok! You win. But how did you know?' Johnny asked curious. 'Well I guess you didn't noticed yourself but you're staring quite much on her…' Benjamin said. 'Do I?' Johnny asked. The only thing what went trough his mind was: 'I hope she didn't noticed…' 'Oh and I heard Lilly and Debbie talk about you.'

Johhny woke up from his thoughts. 'What did they say?' 'I don't think you'd like to hear this but they were talking about that you are acting weird.' Johhny was getting nervous. 'Weird?'

'Yes and that made me curious too.' 'What's going on with you?' 'I..' 'You'd eat almost nothing, and you are much stronger and faster than al the other boys. Why is that, Johnny?' Benjamin asked his friend. Maybe I have to tell you something.'Johnny said doubtfully. 'Yea, MAYBE you have..' 'Ok.. I don't know how to tell you this but I'll start by the beginning.' When we first came here, in this demention, I was the first who woke up. I started to look aroud a bit but unfortunely I found a vampire, or he found me, however. I think that he was in a bad mood because when I tried to walk away carefully, he saw me and left the body were he was feeding from and ran to me. 'I had no chance at all, he ran the twenty meters in a second!' I don't know why but he realy hated me. He said he would make me vampire too and that i won't be a pure saradomin follower anymore. I have no idea what he ment with that but after he said that, everything went black. The next thing I remember I woke up on the forest floor again. I saw that I had a letter in my hand, when I read the letter I saw it was from the vampire, and written with blood.' He took the letter out of his pocked and handed it to Benjamin.

_Dear victim,_

I guess you just woke up! Because I don't want to be that bad I will explain to you what you are at the moment! You are a half-vampire! Gratz! You are faster and stronger than most other creatures. Your sight in dark has improved to. On and you don't have to be scared for daylight too, sadly. Doesn't sound bad, right? Well wrong thought Saradomin filth! Full vampire of half, you still have to drink blood. Well.. maybe not as much as I need..but still..you know! I wish you a wonder full life..for how long it lasts. (That's right you are not immortal, haha)

_Greetings,_

_The vampire that hates you!_

'So if I get this right..you're a half vampire?' Benjamin asked while he was still looking at the strange letter. 'Yes..' Johnny awnsered slowly. 'Please don't tell anyone!' 'I won't but how do you manage with blood?' 'I drank blood from I will need human blood once. If I will not, I'll die. I find the idea of drinking blood from a human discusting, believe me.' But I have no choice.' 'And there is an other problem. If I ever feed on a human, I can't take from anyone else. I have to stay drinking from that person.' 'Like a donor?' Benjamin asked. 'Yes, like that.' Johnny awnsered smiling. Benjamin could see his fangs. That I never noticed that! he thought. 'But I saw you eat sometimes..' Benjamin said. 'Yes, I can eat small amounts of normal food. But not much. I also noticed my hearing has improved.' 'Ok, and I guess you're not going to tell Lilly?' 'Ben! Are you crazy? We are finaly friends, how do you think she wil react if she knew?' Johnny said angry. 'But she will find out, sooner of later.' Benjamin said.


	14. Chapter XIIII

Thanks for the potion Debbie. I feel a lot better now. Lilly said happy because her headache had vanished. Oh, it was no problem! By the way, I always wanted to do something on my herblore. Debbie said just as happy as Lilly was. Should we walk back? Yes, good idea. Johnny had just finisht talking, telling the rest of the group the plan. And how did it went? Lilly asked him. Good! I think… And did the potion work? Are you feeling better now? Yes, thanks for asking. His concerns made her blush. We'll leave in an hour, try to eat something. He added and than turned around and walked away. Lilly? Are you blushing? Debbie asked with a much-saying smile. No! I know what you're thinking! Lilly responded defencive. Debbie lifted her eyebrows. You do not believe me, don't you? Lilly said, already knowing the awnser. No, I know you like him. More than friends, I mean. Ok, you're right Lilly admitted. She sat down on a big rock. But I don't know. His behaviour is sometimes so…strange. Yes but if it's true love… Debbie began dreamy. DEBBIE! Lilly said annoyed.

Oh, yes I'm sorry. Come on, you have to eat something. I saw a bush full of berries just a couple of meters away. Ok lets go than. Yea let's not make Johnny concerned. Debbie mumbled. I heard that! Lilly said.

Time to go people! Benjamin shouted. They gathered and began to walk. They didn't realy knew if they were going the right way but they feld it was. They walk through the forest for a long time. But finaly they heard the sound of water. It was a small river, streaming slowly. Guess this is a good place! One of them, Ryan, said. It seem to be a nice place with a river wand some nice trees for cover and wood. They divided the tasks and set up camp. And with a lot of manpower and a bit of magic they finished setting up and went to sleep, it was a heavy day. They stayed on the place for serval days. Hunting an fishing their food and surviving the days.

It was the fourth day and it was somewhere in the middle of the night. Debbie woke up because she heard something outside the tent. She rubbed her eyes and crawled to the entrance of the tent. She looked outside. Hm nothing. She mumbled and Lilly woke up to. What are you doing? She asked. I heared something outside. Probably a squirrel or something like that. Lilly said sleepy. No, it sounded much heavier. Like footsteps. I'm going to look outside. Debbie said. She put on her shoes and walked outside. They all slept in they're clothes for situations like this. FREEZE! She heard a heavy male voice shouting from behind her. She screamed and instinctively crawled back in the tent and took her bow and some arrows. Lilly wake up! She screamed to Lilly. What the…? Lilly began but she saw what was going on and jumped out of her bed and began to help the others who were fighting to. All of the soldiers were wearing black armour and were not that strong but ther were with much more. Almost thirty against twelve. But of cource they would not surrender.

Debbie, Benjamin and three other archers were standing at some distance, helping the warriors. Lilly was fighting four knights. She froze them but they recovered very fast, too fast. She feld like she was beeing drained, getting weaker and weaker. Johnny Johnny managed to kill the three soldiers who were attacking him. He looked at Lilly and saw she was struggeling. She was losing. He ran to her in two seconds and was feeling the adrenaline rushing through his body. Lilly, are you okay! Johnny shouted. No! It's like something is draining me. And my head ach is back.

Don't worry I'll protect you Johnny said so softley that only Lilly would hear it. After five more minutes, Johnny and Lilly were winning but Johnny saw Lilly was getting weaker.

Suddenly she crashed. She fell down. LILLY! He would help her but two knights tried to reach her too. NO! He screamed. Leave her! but he feld a blow on his head and everything went black.

**Reviews are welcome! **


	15. Chapter XV

Lilly opened her eyes. She feld tired and weak. Where am I? She thought. But her eyes had to get used to the darkness. When she'd see a little more, she saw she was i a prison. And she was not alone the others including Debbie, Benjamin and Johnny were to in prison. She feld so weak. She made a little magical fire in her hands. She could feel the heath of the flames, but was not burned. She was leaning against a cold wall. How are we going to escape out of this?

Johnny woke up. His head hurt. His memories were comming back slowly. Fight..to much...weak..darkness. He saw they were in a prison. He saw everyone, exept Lilly.

He began to panic. What did they do to her? But than he saw a fire, floating in mid air. He didn't know but it made him angery. He sneaked closer to the small bunch of flames. When he came closer he saw it was Lilly, he relaxed a bit. He saw she was realy pale. 'Lilly!' He whispered. She was terrified. He steped into the light of the flames. 'Oh it's you.' She whispered relieved. He stared into the fire in her hands. 'I guess you'd still feel weak? You're realy pale.' 'A-am I?' she asked shivering. He didn't realize but it had to be very cold there. He did not notice, because he was very cold himself of course. He sat next to her on the hard stone floor. They were the only two who were awake. Johnny saw the flames in Lilly's hands fade a little bit. He put his arm around her schoulders and pulled her to him in attempt to keep her warm. She allowed him to. They sat there for serval minutes staring at the floor, and in Lilly's case, shiffering. 'The room..it moves…I'm so dizzy.' Lilly whispered. Johnny was shocked when he heard how weak her voice fire in her hands died out and she fainted again. Her head was leaning on his chest while he tried to hold her upright.

Debbie woke up. Aww everything hurts! She thought. At the same moment, Benjamin woke up too. What the hell happend? Was his first thought. They both saw a little fire flying some distance away. They crawled to it. 'Ouch! Hey what are you doing here, sneaking around?' Debbie said when she bumped her head and saw it was Benjamin. 'I could ask you the same!' He whispered as awnser. 'I was going to that light.' She said. And at the moment she said that, it went out. They both hurried to the spot were they saw it. When the saw what the source of the fire was Debbie was speechless and Benjamin said; 'Maybe this isn't the right time for romantics, dude.' 'What? She fainted ok! No romantic!' Johnny said defencive. 'If you say so…' Benjamin said.

Lilly stayed unconscious for almost two hours. When she woke up, she found herself lying in Johnny's arms. Fortunately it is very dark. She thought because she was blushing very much. She noticed it was very cold, and so was Johnny. She felt his cold hand on her arm. She looked up and looked directly in Johnny's dark blue eyes. They stayed for that for a few moments and than looked both away

…_Meanwhile with Roman…_

'Finaly I've got them!' Prince Roman said victorious. 'Now, first I have to speak to this Lilly. I'm going to be king of the Wilderness and Morytania in a few months and I don't want her to prevent that. She needs to be whiped away.' Roman said pacing throught the room. 'Bring them all to the throne room!' He ordered the guards.

'Wake up you little pests!' One of the guards Roman send shouted at them. Lilly had slept a while and was still leaning against Johnny. 'What..?' she asked sleepy. 'We're called to get to the throne room.' Johnny explained. 'Are you able to walk?' He asked concernt. 'Yes.. I'm feeling a little better now.' She said smiling. 'I have to talk to Debbie, I'll see you later." She said with another smile and turned around. They walked to an big room. And again it was very dark there too. There were some candles so they could see the macarber decorations. Skull torches and much blood on the walls. they saw a demonic looking throne. On it was a boy from around their age, dressed up in black armour and with glowing red eyes. A lock of pitch black hair covered one of his eyes.

They walked into his throne room. All teenagers. Roman smiled. He stood up off his throne. 'Ok. I will come to my point directly. Who of you is this Lilly I heard so much about?' He said smiling, trying to be 'friendly'. One of them stepped forward. A girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. The place where his heart should be ached. She looked very weak, because of his spell of course. He had been draining her magic since he found her mind. But now that he saw her, his hate and anger was slowly fading. He didn't feld the need to kill her. His stomach was filled with a strange feeling, like thousends of bats flying around in it. He looked down on the group and looked around them. Apperently he was not the only intrested. A boy with long, dark brown hair till his shoulders was looking at her too and the way that he looked at her Roman didn't like. Certainly not when he saw Lilly looking back at him in the same way. But the reason he did feel this all he did not recognize. The hate he fell for Lilly was now for that boy. Why? He did not know. But he knew he is going to be the one who needs to be wiped away! 'Err, sir?' On of the guards said. Roman roused from his thoughts. 'Oh yes. Take them back to the prison, I have to talk with Richardson.'

'Why you doubt, young Prince?' Richardson asked Roman. 'I…I don't know.' Roman said with his head in his hands. 'I saw her and I got this strange feeling. Look, I just can't hurt her. I just can't. I don't know why…' He looked up. 'Do you have any idea what this might be?' He asked Richardson. Well if I don't mistake.. I would say that you are in love with her. oh yes..love, stubborn and uncontrollable.' 'That's…impossible..' Roman said confused. 'Why… I mean I'm going to be ruler of the most evil places, and I'm bothered by love. That's just impossible.' He said. "Well if I may sir, it does not have to be a bad thing.' Roman looked at Richardson with a not understanding face.

'Look, if you get her so far that she loves you too, you two could rule together. Just imagine, two of the most powerful people.' 'You will be able to conquer other parts of Gielinor! Do you undersand how much possiblities that would give?' Richardson said enthusiast. 'Well I guess you're right. But there is one thing.' 'There is that other boy, I'm sure she likes him and he likes her too.' 'A bit too much, I think.' Roman said annoyed. 'Well of course is killing him not an option.' Richardson said. 'Why is that?' 'Well if you kill the boy she loves, she would never forgive you. So you'll have to win her heart first, before he does.' 'But how..' Roman asked. 'Well it's a good step to seprate them, give her a room and put him in a seprate cell.' 'Perfect!' Roman said. 'Guards! Bring Lilly to me!'

_-Back in prison-_

I have to tell her… Johnny thought. 'Johnny?' Benjamin called him. 'When are you going to tell her? And have you thought about your little problem?' 'Yes, but I still don't know.. by the way, did you see how that creep was looking at Lilly?' Johnny said angry. 'Yes, and if I were you, I would hurry.' 'What! She would never go with someone like him, would she?' 'I won't take risks if I were you..' Benjamin said to Johnny. 'But Ben-' Johnny began. 'Wow, there's your chance!' Benjamin whispered because Lilly walked to them. Benajmin walked away. 'Lilly I want to tell you something.' 'Oh what-' Lilly would ask, but a guard interupted. 'You…Lilly, the prince wants to see you.' Johnny took Lilly's hands. 'I need to tell you, before I don't get the chance anymore.' 'I've waited far to long to tell you this.' 'Johnny what?' She began suprised. He whispered in her ear; "I love you." 'Oh Johnny I-' But before she could finish her sence, the cranky guard took her arm. 'Now!' He said. And she was taken to Roman. Johnny's eyes were filled with fire and his body with rage. He clenched his fists. Benjamin walked to Johnny. 'And? What did you tell her?' he asked. 'I told her..it.' 'How did she react!' Benjamin asked curious. 'She didn't got the chance.' Johnny said sad. 'Oh come on, she would never chooce him, you know that.' Benjamin said comforting. 'If he would even thouch her… I would kill him.' Johnny said and the fire and his eyes were burning again. 'Yes…and how did you wanted to do that? He's pretty powerful you know…'

Well this is realy my favorite chapter at the moment, if it's yours too, or if you want to tell me something else about it, send a review!


	16. Chapter XVI

'You wanted to see me?' Lilly asked with her teeth pressed together.'Yes.' Roman said, much more friendly than last time. 'You'll get a room in the castle, you're not in prison anymore. '

'Why-' Roman lifted his hand. 'Tomorrow I want to discuss some things with you, but for now, you can leave.' Lilly was guided by a guard to her room. It was big, with a high ceiling and was very dark. She had a shiffer going down her spine. She was weak, very weak. Lilly began to cry. Why! Why does this happen to me! She thought. She just wanted to go home. Eventually she fell asleep, crying.

The next morning she woke up very early, but she just couldn't sleep anymore. She decided to explore the room. Lilly saw two huge bookcases filled with old looking books. She took one. It was a pretty small book bounded with red dragon leather. 'Vampires' was the only thing the gilded letters on the front said. Maybe this little book could tell her whether her suspicions of Johnny were true or not. When she began to read she was becomming more scared by the minute. He was..a vampire. Lilly was totally shocked. How long has he been? All the time they spend together…she did with a bloodthirsty monster? But she never saw him drinking blood, certainly not from humans. Ok…when did it start? She thought to herself. The moment we got here in Runescape! That's a pretty long time…two months at least. But what did the book said? She took the book from the table she put it on. Oh no…they can 'live' about three months without blood. That means there is not much time left. Lilly knew he had lied to her, but she still loved him although she didn't know why. Someone knocked on her door. 'Hello? Are you awake?' A female voice asked. ; Yes I am!' Lilly awnsered and she put the book back. A unhealthy looking woman entered her room. There was no emotion on her face and she was very skinny. 'Prince Roman would very much like you to wear one of the dresses in your wardrobe to breakfast.' 'And why would I?' Lilly asked angry. 'Because if you don't it wouldn't be that good for your friends.' The woman said with a fake smile. 'Well ok!' Lilly said annoyed. 'I think I will manage to dress myself, thank you! She said to the woman.' She left. 'So I have to be dressed nice to save my friends!' Lilly thought. Well let's have a look than. She opened the wardrobe in the corner of the room. It was filled with beautiful but dark dresses. She took one she liked the most and began dressing herself up.

'You'd look beautiful!' Roman said happy when she entered the huge dining room. It was one of the things she was thinking about. She had returned to her room after breakfast and was feeling like a bird in a cage. Roman refuses to let her go to her friends. Lilly was getting more crazy by the day. Roman was flirting all the time and she didn't had permission to leave her room. She had read more books on vampires and discovered that Johnny was a half-vampire.

Halfs can't drink from differend persons. They need a donor from who they can drink every time.

…_Back in jail…_

After distracting the two guards Benjamin, Debbie and the others in the prison escaped. Benjamin opened Johnny's prison, what was in a differend room. 'Come we have to leave!' Benjamin said. 'Ben! How did you…?' Johnny asked. 'We don't have time!' 'Are we going to get Lilly too?' Johnny asked. 'I'm sorry mate but we haven't got time for that.' 'But..but…' 'Johnny now! I'm sure she wants you to be safe!' Eventually Johnny agreed to come with Benjamin.

Lilly was in the throne room, alone with Roman. And of course he was flirting again. She didn't realy listen to him, but Roman didn't notice that. Lilly wanted to escape from here, from him. She was thinking of her friends. Lilly hoped they will manage to get out once.

She heard something down the hallway. Guards shouting at something. Even Roman stopped talking. Lilly reconized the other voices. And was so happy. She saw her friends running through the door of the throne room. She saw Johnny with the biggest smile she had ever seen, looking at her. But something else caught her attention. Roman's eyes were becoming more red, and his hands began to glow purple. Roman was realy angery. They screwed his time with Lilly, and they were going to pay for it. Lilly knew she couldn't do anything against him. Her magic was totaly drained. She didn't reconize the spell he'd wanted to use, but she was sure it wasn't a Lunar spell. She had to stop him, distract him. But how? Lilly knew that just yelling would never work, and pushing him away…she would never manage to do that! Roman was lifting his arms to aim. Suddenly she knew what would distract him. Lilly disgusted the idea of doing that, but she knew there was no other option. She had to save them, and it would need a sacrifce. Lilly walked to Roman and squeezed herself between his streched arms. She warped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For a second he froze. But than Lilly felt his body relax and felt his arms around her waist, kissing her back. She'd guess Roman had to feel very victorious; kissing her in front of Johnny. But for Lilly it was just very sad, because she knew she just broke the heart of the boy she loved. And to make it worse she did to save him, and her friends.

Johnny, Benjamin, Debbie and the others were looking at them. Debbie looked shocked, with both her hands for her mouth, Benjamin was just suprised and a little bit curious. Johnny looked realy hurt. His heart was filling with rage and sadness. How could she..? he thought. This is just not possible! How could she love him! It were all random thoughts that crossed his mind. Benjamin was pulling his arm. Johnny? Come man… he said still staring at Roman and Lilly. Johnny ran away with Benjamin and the others, but deep in his heart he wanted to stay there.

Roman felt great. Finaly he got what he wanted. I would smile if I weren't kissing you! He thought victorious. He opened his eyes a bit and saw that Johnny and the other kids were trying to escape. But with a little sighn of his fingers, while still kissing Lilly and holding her close to him, the guards entered. They took the group of escapers back to jail. Roman felt better than ever before. He wanted to look in Lilly's beautiful emerald green eyes, but saw they were closed. A tear was rolling down her cheek. He wiped it away with his pink. The dark Prince didn't realy understand why she was crying, but he'd guess it was hard for her to see her friends like that. He'd love to see her happy, but knew he could not make her at the whished she shared his feeling of happynes. He let her go. 'Go to your room, you'll be called for dinner.' Roman whispered to her with a loving smile.

Lilly was walking through the dark hallways to her room. She was crying. She knew Johnny was angry. Very angry. Lilly wanted to go through his cell but she knew she would lose Romans trust and of course, he would never let her. she arrived at her room, still drak and gothic-like, just like the rest of the castle. She didn't care anymore, it fitted her mood. Lilly thought about Maya, Mark and her classmates, her friends, home and Johnny… it mad her cry even more. Eventualy she managed to calm herself down. Ok, I have to focus on my next steps. I know that Roman will only fully trust me if he thinks he can. That means that i'll have to play 'in love' a little longer… She thought sad. Lilly was beginning to doubt her acts. But she did not have much other options. If she won Romans trust, she could visit Johnny and explain everything to him. She couldn't wait on that moment. Lilly was beginning to feel some stronger. My magic is restoring! She mumbled suprised. Lilly'd guess it was a 'gift' from Roman. If Lilly could gain some more of these 'gifts' she could get her magic fully back! She thought.

Johnny was back in his one person prison. He was still angry and sad. He hit the wall with his fist from anger and broke his hand, he screamed. He was beginning to feel the effects of drinking no human blood. I'm so stupid! Of course she would never love me! I'm not mighty nor a prince! They are both very important and powerful…they probaly needed to be together. I'm just not worth her… Johnny thought depressed. Benjamin was calling him from the other room, but Johnny didn't want to awnser him. He wanted to be left alone. The only emotion inside his body was sadness. He'd wanted to die.

**Certainly one of my favorite chapters, review please!**


	17. Chapter XVII

Lilly was called for breakfast. It was a week ago that she kissed Roman. He had started to give her lessons. Dark magic lessons to be precicely. She hated to use it, but Lilly noticed it was just as simple as the good magic she learned from Maya. She guessed it was another thing she had inherited for her father. Roman had the annoying habit to visit Johnny every day, just to bully him. And of course Lilly had to go with him. The lifeless look in Johnny's eyes made her heart ache. Everyday he sat in the same corner, his head bend down and his legs pulled up, always staring into the distance. And he was also getting visibly weaker and paler. Time seemed to run out for the young vampire.

After another week, half her magic was restored. But she was still unable to do any harm to Roman. He was trusting her more and more, and finaly she got permission to go alone to Johnny. Roman thought to bully him alone. 'I want to bully him with some more… personal things' she said him. But of course she wouldn't. It was almost evening when she passed the guards who stood by the jail and entered a dark hallway. It was very cold and when she walked past the other jails she saw the other prisoners. They all looked at her wit those lifeless eyes, and some with hungry eyes. Lilly walked all the way to the last prison, what was in a seperate room. It was very dark but she saw Johnny sitting in the corner, still sitting in the corner. She was concerned that he always sat in the same cornet with the same pose. She opened the cell door with the key Roman gave her. 'Johnny!' She said and ran to him. His head shot up. first he looked happy, but than angery and sad. He looked down again. 'Johnny please!' Lilly begged. 'What!' He awnsered sharply. He dropped a little. 'Are you ok'? Lilly said shokked. 'Like you would care about that!' He said angery. 'Yes I do!' She knelt down beside him and made a small fire with her hands. 'Oh my…' she mumbled. He was realy looking ill. She touched his face to whipe some hair away and he was even colder than normal. He looked like he could faint every moment. He grabbed her wrist. She startled a bit cause of the cold of his hand. 'I know that you know what I am, and I want to know, is being a half vampire not good enough for you of is the fact that that Roman is a prince the thing that made you choose for him?' 'What? I did never choose for him Johnny! I don't love him at all! I just played it to save you and the others!' It probaly gave him some kind of energy because before she could even see him moving she felt his cold lips on her warm lips. She lay in his arms and was still kissing him. He was still ice cold and a little weak but the fact that she didn't love Roman seemed to give him some power.

While still kissing eachother they heard someone entering the prison. 'What in the name of Zaros!' Roman stood in the entrance with a furious look in his eyes. He probaly wanted to see how Lilly was doing and didn't expected this. Lilly turned her head shocked while Johnny was just smiling, a smile of victory. 'You filthy…!' Roman yelled and walked to them. 'Get out of my way!' He hissed to Lilly and threw her aside. Aah! She hit the stone wall and cut her arm. Lilly! Johnny gasped and that turned to Roman. You are going to pay for that! Ha! And how did you wanted to make me? He awnsered sceptic. A fight began and Johnny was losing. He was far to weak. Finaly Roman threw him at the iron bars of the prison. A painfull sigh left his mouth. No! Lilly yelled and knelt beside him again, protecting him against Romans final hit. 'GET OUT OF MY WAY!' He yelled at her, still very furious. 'No!' She yelled back at him. She stuck her wounded arm behind her back, the wound facing Johnny. She began to argue with Roman, to gain some more time. Suddenly she felt Johnny's cold lips on her arm, drinking her blood. It was just the feeling of being drained again, but less worse because this time it was for a good purppose.


	18. Chapter XVIII

'So now we're even' Johnny said with a smile. 'What do you…oh no.' Roman said when he saw the blood on Johnny's mouth. 'You idiot! Now she is bound to you!' Roman was absolutely furious. His eyes burned with red glowing fire. 'Arrrrghhh!' Roman made an attempt to attack Johnny. But because Lilly's blood was magical, Johnny was much stronger and faster than Roman. So before Roman could even reach him he was gone. 'What the?' Johnny appeared right in front of him. 'Let's get you a awnser on our treatment.' Johnny said with a smile and he gave Roman a punch in his stomach. Roman gasped. Lilly couldn't really follow it, she felt very weak. Impossible. Roman thought. The hate for Johnny grew inside him and the strange feeling of sadness grew to. How could he lose Lilly? It was just impossible! I bet he forced her to donate blood. And the only way to break such band is that one of the two has to die; Johnny has to die. I promised myself to protect her at any cost and I know a blood band with that Johnny isn't safe for her.

The fight continued and Roman was losing. 'Convinced that I'm better?' Johnny asked bullying, he was realy enjoying the fact that he was better than Roman and was about to beat him in this fight. 'You egocentric idiot! Is that the only thing you're thinking about? Look at her, cause of your bloodlust she's even too weak to stand up!' Roman said gasping. He was already angery but now he was even more. That idiot was only thinking of himself, while Lilly was getting unconscious and he was doing nothing about it! Roman stumbled to Lilly to see how she was doing. But before he could say her name he felt a hard hit on the back of his head and everything went black.

Johnny didn't knew why he was feeling this way, but the moment Lilly's sweet blood touched his lips he felt the need to fight, the need to win, the desire to get what he wanted, and that for him alone. Roman had bothered him for such a long time, he had to get rid of him, he had to destroy any rivals and he knew he would enjoy doing that. When he gave Roman the final hit he felt all the anger going through his fists and concentrateing on Romans head. He saw Roman lying unconscious on the stone floor his hand reaching to Lilly's, frozen in the desire to hold it. He knelt down in front of Lilly. Hís Lilly. The one who gave him the strenght to fight his rival, who gave him her blood…her sweet blood. He smelled her blood. And he had to fight to his hunger. She was lying there, so fragile, so vulnerable. 'No!' he said to himself. It could kill her! The vampire and human inside him were fighting. He wanted blood but did not wanted to kill her. he took her in his arms and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and sat down on a chair next to the bed. And he waited.

After serval hours Lilly opend her eyes. She blinked with her eyes and tryes to get a clear image of her environment. She tried to sit but she was just too weak. Lilly felt very tired and tought she could sleep for a week. She saw Johnny sitting on a chair near her bed. She didn't knew why, but the way he was sitting there scared her. she realized he was sleeping and decided not to wake him up. with all her strenght she crawled out of her bed and walked to the door. When she stood in the hall she sighed. Why does he scare me? The last thing she remembered was that she was in the dungeons. Maybe it's a good idea to go down there again to refresh my memory. Lilly thought. She took the way Roman teached her, a shortcut to Johnny's prison. When she climbed out of the crack what was the end of the dungeon, the walked to the iron bars of Johnny's prison. She saw something laying on the floor, but it was too dark to seed what is was. She entered the prison and carefully knelt down by the thing. It was Roman. She took his head in her hands and felt something sticky on the back of his head. Blood. He had a wound on the back of his head. But why… she couldn't remember it. He always looked so big and powerful, but now when he lays unconscious on the cold, stone floor he looks so weak and fragile. She began to feel compassion for him. It was all so strange, so unreal. Her feelings were all just turned around.

She sat there for serval minutes, looking at Roman, trying to understand her feelings. After half an hour she felt his head moving in her hands and he began to wake up. He groaned. Roman looked up, straight into her eyes, she could see in his eyes that he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'Lilly…' he said softly. 'Aren't you supposed to be on the run with that… vampire of you? ' 'I…I don't know, to be honest.' She said sadly. Roman hadn't even tried to stand up, he was enjoying the fact that he was lying there, his head in her hands. It was a huge consolation after his defeat on Johnny. 'Well…he defeated me, so were is he?' Roman asked. 'He is sleeping in my room, I didn't want to wake him up.'

'Why not..?' Roman couldn't understand it. 'He…I don't know…he scared me, but I can't remember why!' Roman tried to sit straight. 'But.. why are you here than? And not freeing your friends?' She didn't awnser. Roman thought of the reason why she was here at all. His first intention was to kill her, now to protect her. Feelings are strange things..

Roman just had to know if she loved him. He slowly bend forward while she was crying quietly. He gave her a soft kiss. She first looked strange at him than kissed him back. Why am I kissing him? She asked herself. I love..Johnny. don't I? She was just confused and was following her feelings. She touched his hair softly and looked in his eyes. She didn't saw the cruel dark prince, but a young boy in love. His eyes weren't that full of fury anymore. He was slipping away, still weak from the hit on his head and other wounds Johnny gave him. 'I'll have to make some potions for you I think.' Lilly said. 'Thanks.' Roman said softly. 'I will help you with your mission here, if you want my help.' 'Of course I want your help, I can't defeat those armies of Saradomin and Zamorak at my own, besides isn't Zaros supossed to rule Gielinor?' Lilly said with a smile. 'Yes..my father… Please, help my to the throne room.' Lilly took his arm over her shoulder and let him lean on her. They strumbled to the throne room. 'I'll make those potions now.' Lilly said with a smile and left the room. She decided to look of Johnny was still sleeping and walked to her room. She opened the door and saw a empthy chair…Where was he?


End file.
